


Devilish

by imonlyapasserby



Series: The Great “What Ifs- Female relationship exclusive”  for “A Certain Scientific Railgun [3]
Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/F, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imonlyapasserby/pseuds/imonlyapasserby
Summary: What if Misaka was a playgirl with a devil-may-care attitude?This fic is a part of The Great “What Ifs- Female relationship excusive” book for “A Certain Scientific Railgun. Here, we’ll explore fun little one shots like what if Misaka became a “dun-dun-dun” playgirl, what if one of Kuroko’s aphrodisiacs really worked, what if Uiharu started studying in Tokiwadai or what if Misaka and Shokuhou actually became friends because of Hokaze.
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto/Original Character(s), Misaka Mikoto/Shirai Kuroko, Misaka Mikoto/Shokuhou Misaki
Series: The Great “What Ifs- Female relationship exclusive”  for “A Certain Scientific Railgun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918654
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Devilish

**Author's Note:**

> What if Misaka was actually a player?

**Oneshot 3: Devilish**

_This fic is a part of The Great “What Ifs- Female relationship excusive” book for “A Certain Scientific Railgun. Here, we’ll explore fun little one shots like what if Misaka became a “dun-dun-dun” playgirl, what if one of Kuroko’s aphrodisiacs really worked, what if Uiharu started studying in Tokiwadai or what if Misaka and Shokuhou actually became friends because of Hokaze. The series are loose oneshots. Navigate my account to see. Enjoy and also please check out my other fanfiction, “The Queen’s Ace” centered on Shokuhou Misaki and Misaka Mikoto._

_I don’t own any of the characters and the story, rights go to the creators of Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. I don’t claim to own anything._

_This fic focuses on the question, **“What if Misaka Mikoto was a playgirl with a devil-may-care attitude?”**_

**oOoOo**

“It’s alright Rin-sama, you can admit you like this. I always saw the way you look at me”, Misaka leant in to whisper, “I know how you like younger feisty girls.”

Misaka leant back as she grinned at the third-year. Both girls were alone at one of the clubrooms and they sat beside each other. Misaka waited outside for the third-year to be alone after a club meeting. Her precious Rin-sama was a responsible third-year who would more than likely stay to clean the room. She was a smart and industrious girl, a true model for all, the perfect stereotypical ojou-sama. Misaka never talked with her or shared a class with her but she grew familiar with the curious stares thrown around her, some bordering on longing. She knows when someone’s interested and when it’s a reserved and pristine girl such as Rin-sama, she has a knack for teasing them.

“We’re alone and you have me all to yourself. We can keep this a secret. I can be your dirty little kouhai.”, Misaka whispered. Her tinted lips lightly touched the third-year’s cheeks.

Rin, on the other hand, was bright red and paralyzed. “I musn’t.”, she thought to herself. Even with her reluctance, she couldn’t help looking at the sight before her. “This girl, this junior of hers, is Tokiwadai’s Railgun. Oh my, she’s offering herself to me, a nobody.”, she screamed at her mind. She drank in the sight. Misaka’s cream-colored coat was carelessly left open. The first-button of her white blouse was undone and her ribbon was discarded somewhere. Her lips had a very light red tint and her hair was tousled. To her, Misaka looked absolutely exquisite. This was the image in her dreams, in her wildest fantasies. This was the image she would get when she saw girls at gym class, where she would reprimand herself for having dirty thoughts. “I musn’t take advantage of the situation. These girls are innocent, Rin.”, she would scold herself before looking away.

Misaka slowly unbuttoned her coat and Rin could only stutter, “Wh-what?”.

“You look tired Rin-sama. Don’t worry, your kouhai will make it all better”, Misaka lightly kissed her neck.

“This is it. I-I can’t resist anymore. I-I’m gonna lose my first time right here and right now. Oh god, with Misaka Mikoto of all people. I-I’ve always wanted this. I-I think I’m ready.”, she thought as she closed her eyes at Misaka’s feather light kisses.

“I always caught your staring. Lots of people stare, not as much as you though. I know how you look at my fellow second-years, even the first-years.”, Misaka kissed her ear. “I know how you blushed beet red when I threw you a glance back. You’re so shy but you’re also obvious with your desires you know”, Misaka kept on leaving light kisses down to her chest. Her hand was also dangerously positioned at the end of the third-year’s skirt.

“Mi-Misaka?”, Rin stuttered.

“Hmmm?”, Misaka continued to suck on her neck.

“Be-be gentle. Please”, Rin squeaked out.

On those words, Misaka pulled back. A gentle smile was on her face. She also pulled back her hand. “I really got carried away. I was only coming to tease you, you know”, she placed her head on her knuckle and leant on the armchair’s table.

“Wha-what?”, Rin muttered.

“A teacher’s going to come in three minutes. Her cellphone’s nearing us”, Misaka swept her hair.

“B-but I thought- I thought that you were going to—umm---“, Rin couldn’t say the word.

“Maybe in the future, you’re too fun to tease with.”, Misaka slowly stood up and fixed herself, “Besides, a fellow second-year has a big crush on you. I just wanted to let you explore… so you can be a bit braver on the outside with her. She’s also really shy”, Misaka was tying her ribbon back.

“I’ll walk you out”, Misaka opened the door and waited.

Rin was paralyzed and beet red at her seat. She couldn’t move, couldn’t think and couldn’t care about the teacher coming in. This dirty and lewd memory with the Railgun of Tokiwadai will be remembered forever. Her hand instinctively went to her neck, feeling the light dampness and the light marks of bites. “She- she really is a temptress”.

**oOoOo**

“Onee-sama!!!”, an angered Kuroko clung to Misaka.

The pair were eating in the cafeteria. Misaka was eating a delicious tender chop of steak, full of spices and sauces, completed with yellow rice at the side and a bowl of soup. For a quick pause, she glanced somewhere else. Unfortunately for her, Kuroko was not eating. She was watching and she caught Misaka’s look at the first-year behind her. It was not flirty but she knew well enough what that look meant. “I know you want me”, the look screamed that message. A subtle gaze and a small head tilt, Kuroko knows it all.

“Onee-sama, please. That’s a first-year and I’m your beloved first year”, Kuroko stretched her arms out in exasperation.

“Jeez, Kuroko. I only caught her looking. Calm down and please stop with your love declaration again”, Misaka sighed.

“Onee-sama, you try so hard for these girls when I’m here for you. I’ve loved you forever”, Kuroko declared.

“Kuroko, I’m not in love with anyone. Besides, it’s the journey not the destination”, Misaka winked and it earned her heart eyes from Kuroko.

“It’s the wink or it’s the zap”, Misaka smiled to herself.

“Onee-sama, these girls. There are so much rumors about you, you know. They call the “Railgun” a player. The whole city has rumors with forums and the internet always mentioning your name. Some say you’re a player, some say you’re choosy. Onee-sama, people are saying you’re a choosy player, if such a thing exists! Tokiwadai thinks you’re this daring femme fatale who ensnares innocent girls! Onee-sama, please reign in your perverted desires and keep it at our bedroom”, a low zap came from Misaka.

“Who cares? It’s not like it’s something illegal. The school loves talking about me. I could stop and they would still talk”, Misaka glanced at the giggling girls beside Rin who were looking at her scarfed neck.

“They say Rin-sama got caught with marks when her scarf fell away and they’re guessing how it might be from you. You’re the only who dares to leave them. If a teacher caught wind of this onee-sama, your quests are over!”, Kuroko sighed.

“Relax, okay. Lunch is almost over. We should go.”, Misaka was preparing to go. “And calm down, I barely did anything to her and it’s not like my grades are slipping or I’m harassing the girls. Believe me, they want it. It’s not like I’m going to get expelled.”, Misaka smiled.

“Onee-sama, my jealousy runs rampant and the only comfort I have is you would come back to our home and we would share a bed together. I will tolerate your infidelity, my beloved onee-sama for I will always be the first woman.”, Kuroko was lost in her dramatization.

“We’re not married and I’m not on an affair”, zaps were heard and it brought Kuroko back to reality. “Eh, Onee-sama. Hehehe, I’m only joking.”.

Misaka sighed. Finally getting ready, she stood up. “Go to class already”, she kissed Kuroko’s right cheek before parting ways. No matter how many times Misaka does it, Kuroko still gets flustered. A fast beat of the heart, a sudden dizzy state and an immeasurable amount of love and adoration fills her. “No matter what she does to this desperate girls, Onee-sama is mine and mine only. She’s young and experimental but she’ll soon settle down with me. I’m the only one she periodically kisses on the cheeks. Take that!”, she screamed at her head as she fiercely nodded at every thought.

“Is she okay?”, a concerned first-year said.

“Well, that’s the Misaka-effect”, the other said in a tired voice.

**oOoOo**

“Gym class, right when the sun’s shining”, Misaka complained as she sat at the track she just finished.

Her hair was sleek with sweat and her limbs were sore from running four laps. “Take a break. We’ll move onto a friendly race at 20 minutes”, the coach said. “A race? Isn’t this enough?”, she thought. She settled to stand up and go to the locker rooms to get her jug of water.

“You look disgusting”, an overly feminine voice interrupted her walk in the halls.

“Great. This class just got worse”, she thought as she looked right in front of her. She sneered at Shokuhou Misaki wearing her class uniform, “Are you supposed to be pretending to attend gym?”

Shokuhou blushed deep red. “I have an excuse, you know. I’m only passing by.”

“Uh-huh. Sure”, Misaka sarcastically commented.

“Your brutish ways never cease to surprise me. I learned of your recent target. A third-year, Misaka. Really? The shy and quiet girl? Is that your secret type?”, Shokuhou taunted the girl.

A nerve grew on Misaka’s head, “Why are you so interested?”.

“Don’t flatter yourself. I’m only asking about what the whole school’s talking about. Your dirty ways are all the girls could gossip about. Besides, I’m leaving. I don’t really want to be seen with you.”, Shokuhou flicked her hair.

“Afraid they’ll think you want me?”, Misaka shot her a cocky grin.

Shokuhou flushed red, “D-Don’t even go there. The girls wouldn’t dare think that in my presence. I still vividly recall that ludicrous stunt you pulled two months ago!”.

“Ahhhh, I remember that. You’ve really lucked out with your pretty face. You looked cute when I stole a kiss on one of your cheeks”, Misaka teased.

“Relax, they know you’re untouchable but my offer will always stand. We can get the grandest room, chandelier, candles, grapes or wine, whatever you want.”, Misaka’s voice started to drop. “I can help you explore all day long; everyone has their own fantasies.”

“There is no way that will happen!”

“Well, who knows? The whole school sees us as rivals, if not equals. The city sees us as Level 5s”, Misaka lifted Shokuhou’s gloved hand. She was too paralyzed and aghast to even function. “You’re the 5th in the city, Tokiwadai’s Queen. I’m sure you have your rigorous standards of who you associate with and you can’t deny that people see us as individuals at the same league at the very least. I know you’ll never settle for less”, Misaka kissed the pale silk of her glove.

Shokuhou was frozen in her spot. She never loses her composure but whenever it’s this irritating and distracting girl, all hell breaks loose. This girl has an ability to touch her nerve. “You really outdid yourself this time”, she thought as Misaka waved good bye to go to the locker room. “That flirt!”, Shokuhou exploded as she couldn’t forget the recent moment.

**oOoOo**

“There she is!”, a first-year was looking down from the elevated eating area.

The Railgun of Tokiwadai was walking while reading a magazine. “She’s the Railgun?!”, another first-year said.

“She is”, Minako said tiredly

Hayashi Minako looked on to the Railgun. She can’t believe this boyish girl got half the school going crazy. “What’s so special about her? She’s a player. I mean she’s strong but we’re not lusting after all the Level 5s, right?”, she thought. “Honestly!”

“I heard Rin-sama, a third-year, was involved with Misaka-sama. She has love bites in her neck! Ahhhhhhhhh!”, one of the girls nearly fainted from the spot from telling her own story.

“Do you think they’re dating?!”, a girl slammed the table.

“Calm down, will you? The world’s not ending”, Minako sighed.

“I’m so jealous of you, Minako. How can you resist that?!!”, the girl pointed towards the direction of the Railgun.

In a deadpanned voice, Minako replied, “Easy”.

“Minako!!! You know the rumors right?! Once in a while, she goes for first-years! There’s word around of being self-proclaimed partners. Even though it’s highly unbelievable, there’s still a chance. Who knows?! You might have a chance!”, the girl exclaimed.

“Haaaaahh?!!”, she nearly spat her coffee. “I don’t even like her. Seriously, Nana. Breathe, you haven’t even done your homework. I bet your goddess Misaka-sama is already finished with hers so for the love of God, do that first.”. With a blush, she tried to change the topic.

**oOoOo**

Word of warning, never insult a Level 5. Maybe nature has its own way of answering questions and involves a hard slap at the face. She got her answer, alright. After running on the track field on the great afternoon, she saw Misaka-sama sitting on the bench. Clad in her uniform and not gym clothes, she could only assume she was waiting for someone. She was texting on her cellphone too.

There was no problem in what she’s doing. The problem was she left her water bottle right at the bench so she would have to get near the Railgun, get the water bottle, drink, place the water bottle back and get out of sight. She looked to her back and saw the other girls eyeing the second-year. Getting near the precious goddess will be the catastrophic start of a rumor outbreak and she was not meant for the limelight.

“Just get the damn bottle!”, she thought.

There are only 10-minute breaks before the next set of laps and stretch start. “Just go”, she slowly inched towards the bench while she can hear the imaginary mental gasps of all the girls around her.

“Pick up. Drink”, she thought. Not sparing a glance to the second-year, she tried to drink the water.

“How dumb am I? Hayashi, you’re an idiot”, she slapped her forehead. She forgot that all the water was gone from her black water jug. “I forgot that I used it after lunch.”, she thought how stupid she looked. Looking to her right, she saw the Railgun with a teasing smile. Blushing she looked away.

“Here, this is my bottle”, Misaka extended a clear bottle of water.

It was half-full and it means, “An indirect kiss for goodness’ sake, with the Railgun”, she thought. She shakily picked the bottle up. “Is, is there a code when you talk with a Level 5? Is it rude to drink or is it ruder to not drink?!”, she thought. What came out of her though was a, “Th-thanks”.

“No worries”, Misaka smiled.

She shakily drank from the bottle, three gulps and that was it. She closed the top with the cap and returned it to her.

“You look cute when you run”, Misaka whispered.

Hayashi Minako would have spat the water if she hasn’t already swallowed it. The second-year’s eyes were fixed in a bold gaze and her eyes were playfully smirking. She could only stutter and run back to the track when the whistle sounded. The whole practice, Misaka stared at her, watching her every movement. She was so conscious, she actually tripped twice with nervousness. She would look back with a blush and see her chuckle. “This is the longest practice ever.”, the girls were puzzled on why she was still here for the fifteen minutes of practice.

Suddenly, a second-year was jogging towards the bench. She was wearing a varsity jacket, probably coming from one of the clubs having a meeting nearby.

“I’m sorry, I’m late! I needed to clean the room”, the stranger fully turned towards Misaka.

“That’s okay! Let’s go do the homework”, Misaka stood up.

Just before she left, Misaka picked up the water bottle. Minako had never seen someone drink water from a clear bottle that sensually before. “She’s doing this on purpose!”, her mind literally screamed at her. She made sure to drink it slowly, some drops were making their way on to her chin. It was so slow that you can see the pronounced movement of her throat as she swallowed. Moments ago, she drank from that bottle and seeing the Railgun drink from it in the sultriest manner made her heart throb. She had never thought of another girl this way. Maybe it was the inner curiosity or just the dangerous temptation named Misaka Mikoto that made her gulp. That was not all though, what Misaka did made her heart and mind explode. She swiped her tongue on her bottom lip, even giving it a little bite. She did all of that while staring at her.

Minako was sure she didn’t move for the past five minutes. Everyone else was too busy resting and stretching that they didn’t see the whole exchange. “Maybe my friends were right. How can I resist that?”, she thought.

As she watched the pair go on their merry way, she could only think of one thing.

“She _is_ a player”


End file.
